Der Graf de La Fère und Mordaunt
by Cessilie
Summary: Eine Alternative vom Ende des zweiten Teils Zwanzig Jahre nachher. Was, wenn Mordaunt es schafft, in die Barke zu gelangen? Versöhnlicheres Ende als das im Buch


Vorwort:

Hallo ihr,

tatsächlich gibt es eine neue kurze Geschichte von mir und, wen wird es überraschen, es ist eine Alternative. Ich trage die Idee schon seit längerem mit mir herum und ich denke, nun ist die Zeit gekommen, sie zu veröffentlichen, zumal ich davon überzeugt bin, dass ich nach Beendigung dieser Fanfiction wieder bei „Der Erbe der Mylady" weitermachen kann.

Dieses hier ist nun ein alternatives Ende zu „Zwanzig Jahre nachher". Diese Geschichte ist vollkommen buchbasiert und man muss dazu „Der Erbe der Mylady" nicht kennen, da beide Geschichten nichts miteinander zu tun haben.

Für diejenigen, die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben, schreibe ich eine kurze Inhaltsangabe, was geschieht, bevor meine Fanfiction ansetzt:

Mordaunt, der Sohn der Lady Winter, versucht auf mehrere Arten, sich an den Musketieren zu rächen, da sie in „Die drei Musketiere" seine Mutter umgebracht haben. Schließlich ist er soweit, dass er sie auf ein Schiff bekommen hat, dass mit Pulverfässern beladen ist. Die Musketiere wissen nichts von seiner Anwesenheit. Mordaunts Plan ist, die Musketiere auf dem Schiff in die Luft fliegen zu lassen, während er mit der Mannschaft vorher in einer Barke flieht und sich so in Sicherheit bringt.

Die Musketiere bekommen aber Wind von diesem Plan und nehmen die Barke an sich und verlassen vorzeitig das Schiff, so dass die Mannschaft und Mordaunt auf dem Schiff, das bald in die Luft fliegen wird, denn die Lunte ist schon gezündet, gefangen sind. Die Musketiere rudern so schnell es geht fort von dem Schiff und es fliegt kurz darauf in die Luft. Da dies aber ein unbefriedigendes Ende für einen Schurken wie Mordaunt ist, hat er die Explosion überlebt und schwimmt auf das Boot mit den vier Helden zu, und bittet sie um Hilfe. Einzig Athos reagiert auf diese Bitte, während die anderen drohen, ihn zu erschlagen, wenn er sich nähert.

Und dort beginnt meine Alternative, wer wissen möchte, welches Ende sich Dumas ausgedacht hat, muss das Buch lesen oder kann bei mir nachfragen und sich einen Spoiler holen.

Nun folgen als kleine Einleitung einige Sätze aus dem Buch (kursiv) und dann geht es nahtlos zu meiner Fanfiction über.

Ich bitte wie immer um Reviews.

PS: Ich habe jetzt ein anderes Format gewählt und hoffe, das mit den Absätzen und den Punkten funktioniert jetzt endlich. Auch hoffe ich, dass ich die Tippfehler alle ausgemerzt habe, wenn nicht, sagt mir bitte Bescheid.

**

* * *

Der Graf de La Fère und Mordaunt **

„_Monsieur de La Fère!", rief Mordaunt, „Monsieur de La Fère, an Euch wende ich mich, ich flehe Euch an! Habt Mitleid mit mir! … Wo seid Ihr, Monsieur de La Fère? Ich sehe nichts mehr… ich sterbe! … Herbei! Zu Hilfe!" _

„_Hier bin ich, Monsieur!", sprach Athos, sich vorbeugend und den Arm gegen Mordaunt ausstreckend, mit der ihm eigentümlichen Gebärde voll Adel und Würde, „hier bin ich, nehmt meine Hand und steigt in unsere Barke."_

„_Ich will lieber nicht zuschauen", sprach d'Artagnan, „diese Schwäche widerstrebt mir."_

_Er wandte sich den zwei Freunden zu, welche dem Hintergrund des Schiffes zudrängten, als fürchteten sie einen Menschen zu berühren, welchem allein Athos die Hand zu reichen sich nicht scheute._

_Mordaunt machte eine äußerste Anstrengung, er hob sich, ergriff die Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte und klammerte sich mit der Kraft der letzten Hoffnung daran._

„_Gut", sprach Athos, „legt Eure andere Hand hierher."_

_Und er bot ihm seine Schulter als zweiten Stützpunkt, so dass sein Kopf beinahe den Kopf Mordaunt berührte und die zwei Todfeinde sich wie zwei Brüder umarmt hielten._

Eng hielten die beiden Männer sich nun umschlungen und schließlich gelang es Mordaunt mit einem heftigen Schlag seiner Beine, sich halb aus dem Wasser zu heben.

De La Fère wandte seine letzten Kräfte auf, und zog Mordaunt in die Barke, während Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan nicht glauben wollten, was sie da sahen.

„Ah!", sagte d'Artagnan leise zu seinen beiden Gefährten, „wir werden es alle bereuen!"

Die beiden nickten und fast mit Abscheu blickten sie auf den keuchenden jungen Mann, der vor Athos im Boote hockte und immer wieder Wasser hervorwürgte. Dabei hielt de La Fère ihn beinahe väterlich an den Schultern und stützte ihn.

Bis es dem jungen Mann besser ging, verging eine lange Zeit, denn es packte ihn ein so heftiger Schüttelfrost, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

Besorgt legte Athos ihm eine wärmende Decke um die Schultern und hieß Mordaunt dann, sich an das vordere Ende des Bootes zu begeben und sich hinzulegen. Wortlos tat Mordaunt, wie Athos ihm geheißen hatte.

Nun herrschte Stille, nur das Anschlagen der Wellen an die Barke war zu vernehmen. Die Freunde blickten sich nicht an.

Doch schließlich ließ Porthos einen langen Seufzer vernehmen, setzte sich auf die Ruderbank in der Mitte, ergriff die Riemen und begannen, langsam und kraftvoll zu rudern.

Das Boot zog im Mondlicht hinter sich eine silberne Bahn und es währte anscheinend eine Ewigkeit, ehe sie diesen unglückseligen Ort weit hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Unterdessen hatten Aramis und d'Artagnan nicht gerührt und in ihren Mienen waren Wut und Unverständnis zu lesen.

Mordaunt unter der Decke war für eine kurze Zeit von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt worden, doch dieser ebbte schließlich ab, um dann völlig zu verstummen.

In der starren Haltung Aramis' und d'Artagnans löste sich daraufhin etwas, da nichts mehr von ihm zu hören war, sie begannen, sich zu rühren, streckten die Beine aus und schlugen ihre Mäntel enger um sich.

Athos wandte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der regungslos unter seiner Decke lag.

„Er schläft", sagte er leise. Wieder herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, doch dann durchbrach d'Artagnan diese mit einer sehr kühlen Frage:

„Nennt mir, Athos, für Eure Tat einen einzigen vernünftigen Grund."

„Ich habe einen Sohn. Und ich will ihm in die Augen sehen können, wenn ich zu ihm zurückkehre."

Aramis gab ein wütendes, verächtliches Schnauben von sich und Porthos schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Mehr den praktischen Dingen zugewandt, enthielt sich d'Artagnan jedweder Äußerung und erkundigte sich stattdessen:

„Darf ich fragen, was Ihr mit dieser Natter als Begleitung unternehmen wollt? Ihr seid doch Eures Lebens nicht mehr sicher, wenn Ihr ihn bei Euch habt."

„Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet und ich vertraue ihm", entgegnete Athos würdevoll.

„Und ihr glaubt, er weiß das zu schätzen?"

„Leben gerettet, bah!", fuhr Aramis mit gedämpfter Stimme dazwischen. „Ihr habt ihm doch aus Eigennutz nur das Leben gerettet, Athos. Als Abbitte für das Leben seiner Mutter." Auf diese Äußerung erwiderte Athos nichts. Die vier Menschen versanken wieder in Stillschweigen.

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte kühl und klar herauf. Die Sonne erhob sich leicht verschleiert von rosig angehauchten Wolken über dem Horizont und ihre Strahlen bedeckten die unruhige See mit ihrer rötlichen Glut.

Porthos und Aramis, die zuletzt an den Rudern saßen, hatten diese inzwischen eingezogen und dösten vor sich hin. Porthos kniete vor der Ruderbank, hatte seine Arme darauf gelegt und seinen Kopf auf die Arme gebettet, Aramis lag auf dem Boden des Bootes neben d'Artagnan.

Mordaunt erwachte.

Er lag im Schatten des Bootes und richtete sich etwas auf. Für einen Moment genoss er die Wärme, die die noch etwas matte Sonne auf das Boot sandte. Vollkommene Stille herrschte im Boot, nur das laute Schwappen der Wellen, wenn sie an den Bootskörper schlugen, war zu vernehmen.

Träumerisch döste Mordaunt vor sich hin, bis sein Blick auf Athos fiel.

Der Edelmann saß an die Ruderbank in der Mitte des Bootes gelehnt, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und sein Atem war langsam und gleichmäßig. Langsam richtete sich der junge Mann auf und schlug die Decke zurück.

Athos saß ihm zugewandt, hielt das Gesicht aber nach unten, sodass Mordaunt nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob er wirklich schlief.

Er betrachtete Athos eine ganze Weile, bis er die Decke ganz von sich fort schob und sich vorsichtig Athos näherte. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Husten.

Schließlich hockte er direkt vor dem Grafen, und langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus, unschlüssig, zögerlich, als verspüre er widersprüchliche Empfindungen und könne sich im Moment nicht entscheiden, was er als Nächstes tun solle.

Unverwandt seinen Blick auf Athos gerichtet war er bereit, bei der kleinsten Bewegung zurückzuweichen. Doch plötzlich weckte etwas außerhalb des Bootes seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Das Meer war nun noch lauter als auf offener See, es schäumte, die Wellen schlugen gegen das Boot und es schwankte auf den Wogen wie eine Walnuss. Der Grund dafür war leicht zu erkennen.

„Land", murmelte Mordaunt. Er verharrte für einen Moment bewegungslos und heftete seine Augen auf den dunklen Streifen, der sich in einiger Entfernung über dem Meer erhob.

Er maß die Strecke vom Boot bis zum Ufer mit den Augen, die Entfernung schien nicht allzu groß zu sein.

Obwohl er seit gestern nichts gegessen hatte und noch immer erschöpft war, traute er sich durchaus zu, die Strecke zu durchschwimmen. Er baute auf die Kraft seiner Arme und war zudem nicht gewillt, noch länger in der Gemeinschaft seiner vier Feinde zu verweilen. Die Felsen vor der Küste bereiteten ihm keine Sorgen.

Hastig begann er, seine Taschen nach etwas Essbarem zu durchsuchen, doch er fand nichts. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hungrig sich im Kampf gegen das stärkste aller Elemente zu behaupten. Sorgfältig prüfte er seine Kleidung und kontrollierte seine Waffen, wobei ihm eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Bootes entging.

Dann schickte er sich an, sich in die eisigen Fluten zu stürzen. Doch ehe er auch nur einen Fuß auf den Rand des Bootes gestellt hatte, packte ihn eine eisenharte Faust und warf ihn zurück ins Boot

„So früh schon wollt Ihr uns verlassen?", hörte er Aramis kalte Stimme und eine lange Klinge richtete sich auf seine Brust. Erschrocken blickte Mordaunt an der Klinge entlang hoch zu Aramis, er lag auf dem Rücken und war seinem Feind völlig ausgeliefert.

Von dem Lärm, den diese Handlung zwangsweise mit sich führte, erwachten die übrigen Herren und kamen recht schnell auf die Beine.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Athos, der schneller als die anderen munter wurde und der Graf tauchte neben Aramis auf, wobei er zu Mordaunt mit einem Gemisch aus Mitleid und Besorgnis zu dem jungen Mann hinuntersah. Dieser schloss die Augen, um dem Blick des Grafen nicht ertragen zu müssen.

„Monsieur Mordaunt wollte uns verlassen, ohne sich verabschiedet zu haben. Ich dachte, wir müssten ihm noch ein letztes Lebewohl gestatten", bemerkte Aramis spöttisch.

„Wieso habt Ihr ihn aufgehalten, Monsieur?", grollte d'Artagnan. „Wir wären diese Natter losgeworden und hätten dabei gleichzeitig der Menschheit einen großen Dienst erwiesen, indem wir sie von dieser Geißel befreiten."

Auf diese Worte hin öffnete Mordaunt die Augen wieder und warf d'Artagnan einen so hasserfüllten Blick zu, dass dieser schauderte. Doch rasch schüttelte der Musketier diese Regung ab und sagte, an Aramis gewandt:

„Nun macht schon Schluss mit seinem Leben. Oder wollt Ihr dieses Geschäft nicht lieber mir überlassen? Ich kann Euch versichern, dass es mir nicht wenig Freude bereiten würde, ihm den Degen ins Herz zu stoßen."

„Oh nein, Ihr müsst es mir schon gönnen", widersprach Aramis. „Glaubt Ihr tatsächlich, ich nehme den Degen, der schon so genau auf sein Herz zielt, jetzt wieder ab, um Euch den Stich zu überlassen? Da kennt Ihr mich schlecht."

„Lasst ihn mir!", kam es plötzlich von Porthos und der große Mann blickte über d'Artagnans Schulter hinweg. „Ich, ich möchte ihn töten."

Während dieser Auseinandersetzung hatte Mordaunt keinen Blick von Athos gelassen. Er spürte die Angst des Grafen, dessen Schuldbewusstsein und auch dessen Edelmut, der ihm nicht gestattete, nach dem Mord an der Mutter auch noch den Sohn umzubringen. Mordaunt erachtete das als Schwäche, doch er war gewillt, sich dieser Schwäche zu bedienen.

Und so sagte der Graf, als ihn bei den Worten Porthos' ein peinvoller, flehender Blick aus den hellen Augen des jungen Mannes mitten ins Herz traf:

„Es ist nicht recht, dass Ihr, Messieurs, darüber diskutiert, wer von Euch ihm ans Leben soll. Ich sage, wir rudern jetzt an Land, und dort werden wir weiter sehen."

„Oh Athos!", rief d'Artagnan aufgebracht, im letzten Versuch, den Grafen umzustimmen, „wie könnt Ihr es nur mit Eurem Gewissen vereinbaren, uns alle dieser Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht, auszusetzen?"

„Von ihm wird keine Gefahr ausgehen", widersprach Athos und beugte sich vor, um Mordaunt die Hand zu reichen, um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Dabei entging ihm das Aufleuchten der Freude in den Augen des jungen Mannes, das aber d'Artagnan wohl bemerkte.

Misstrauisch beobachtete der Leutnant, wie Mordaunt Athos' Hand ergriff und sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen ließ.

Unterdessen durchsuchte Porthos, dem bereits der Magen knurrte, seine Taschen und tatsächlich fand er noch ein wenig Brot und d'Artagnan konnte einige Schlucke Wasser, die sich in seiner Trinkflasche fanden, zu dem kärglichen Frühstück beisteuern.

Der Graf de La Fère ließ sich nicht daran hindern, auch Mordaunt mit ein wenig Essen und Trinken zu versorgen, obwohl d'Artagnan eine Bewegung machte, als wolle er den Grafen aufhalten.

Nachdem sie sich alle ein wenig gestärkt hatten, setzten sich d'Artagnan und Porthos auf die Ruderbank und es gelang ihnen mit vereinten Kräften, sich langsam der Küste zu nähern, trotzdem sie immer wieder von den Wellen zurückgeworfen wurden.

Athos passte auf Mordaunt auf, der sich wieder in seine Ecke gekauert hatte und bei jedem Stoß der Wellen noch mehr in sich zusammen sinken schien.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie an Land ankamen, obwohl das Ufer doch vorher so nahe erschienen war. Selbst Mordaunt musste sich gestehen, dass er es nicht geschafft hätte, schwimmend das Ufer zu erreichen, dazu war es doch viel zu weit entfernt gewesen, oder die starke See hätte seine Kräfte zu sehr gefordert. Ohne Zweifel hatte der Graf ihm nun zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet, vorausgesetzt, die anderen drei Männer hätten ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und ihn tatsächlich ermordet.

So genoss Mordaunt nun nur noch die Ruhe, die er hier in dieser tosenden Brandung, in dieser Nussschale von Boot, fand, das hin- und hergeworfen wurde, jedoch ohne sich zu überschlagen. Mehrere Male wurden die Insassen aber von den Wellen überrollt und durchnässt und die Barke, ohnehin überlastet mit den fünf Männern, wurde durch das Wasser noch mehr beschwert und war kaum noch zu lenken.

Nur noch wenige Armeslängen von einer Stelle am Ufer entfernt, an der man das Land einigermaßen mühelos erreichen konnte, schlug das Boot, von einer großem Woge getragen, an einen unter der schäumenden Gischt verborgenen Felsen und zerbrach in mehrere Teile.

Die Männer im Boot schnappten überrascht nach Luft, als sie sich so unvermutet im kalten Wasser wieder fanden und Aramis stieß sich an dem Felsen schmerzhaft das Bein, als er von der nächsten Welle untergetaucht wurde.

Dennoch gelang es allen, nach wenigen Minuten das Land zu erreichen und erschöpft sanken sie, als sie sich auf ein Felsplateau gerettet hatten, das ihnen genug Schutz vor dem Wasser bot, auf den harten Grund.

D'Artagnan, dessen Körper wahrhaftig der widerstandsfähigste von allen zu sein schien, gönnte sich aber nur eine kurze Ruhe, dann kümmerte er sich bereits wieder um Aramis' Bein, das eine leichte Prellung erlitten hatte, die zwar schmerzhaft war, es Aramis trotzdem aber gestattete, wenn auch nur hinkend und langsam, zu gehen.

Als das besorgt war, trieb d'Artagnan, vereint mit Athos, der sich auch aufraffen konnte, die anderen hoch.

Mordaunt, den die letzten Stunden mehr als die anderen mitgenommen hatte, machte Anstalten, liegen zu bleiben, rappelte sich aber auf, als der Schatten des Grafen de La Fère, der nach ihm sehen wollte, auf ihn fiel.

Porthos und d'Artagnan, die Aramis stützten, gingen voran. Mit keinem Wort waren sie gegen Mordaunts Mitkommen eingeschritten, es hatte den Anschein, als wären sie es leid, sich mit ihm in Gedanken zu befassen oder sie scheuten nur eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Athos, der hinter Mordaunt ging und ihn so ihm Blick behielt.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihnen eine ganze Ewigkeit dünkte, in der sie nur über hartes Gras, Sand oder Felsen in einer eintönigen, kargen Landschaft gegangen waren, aufgehalten von Aramis, dessen Prellung ihm nun stärker zu schaffen machte, gelangten sie schließlich in bewohnte Gegenden.

Die ersten Anzeichen dessen waren Gehöfte, Weiden mit blökenden, windzersausten Schafen und Pferdespuren. Schließlich gerieten sie auch an einen regelmäßig befahrenen Weg, der von Kutschen und Pferdehufen tief gefurcht war. Sie folgten ihm, in noch immer der gleichen Reihenfolge und stolperten mehrmals über die scharfkantigen Steine im Sand.

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit schon längst überschritten, als sie etwas abseits vom Wege endlich ein Gasthaus entdeckten, ohne Schild zwar und äußerst heruntergekommen und anscheinend schlecht besucht, was in dieser abgeschiedenen Gegend auch nicht überraschte, doch es bedeutete für die Edelleute sehr viel, dass sie sich endlich wieder der Zivilisation näherten.

Der Gastwirt war ein noch junger, verbitterter Mann, der es seiner Frau überließ, die Gäste zu bedienen. Er selbst stand die ganze Zeit an der Tür der Herberge, mit der Pfeife in der Hand und hielt nach weiterer Kundschaft Ausschau, die nicht kam.

Die vier Freunde und Mordaunt, der etwas abseits saß, ließen sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken geben und wärmten sich an dem Kaminfeuer auf, dass die Wirtin auf ihren Wunsche hin angefacht hatte.

Von ihr erfuhren sie auch, wo sie sich befanden und wo man Pferde kaufen konnten.

Am späten Nachmittag brachen sie auf und gelangten nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch an einen kleinen Hof, dessen Besitzer, ein armer Bauer, ihnen nur zu gern vier struppige, aber ausdauernde Pferde überließ, die sich in diesem unwegsamen Gelände vortrefflich auskannten, wie er versicherte. Sie kauften ihm die Tiere für eine ordentliche Summe ab, dazu Zaumzeug und Sättel, die deutlich teurer waren, als es in einer Stadt der Fall gewesen wäre. Doch Athos hinderte die anderen daran, zu handeln und bezahlte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, für alle vier.

Der Bauer, der so ein gutes Geschäft schon lange nicht mehr getätigt hatte, entließ die Herren mit den besten Segenswünschen.

Zu Fuß führten sie ihre kleinen Reittiere fort und an einer Wegkreuzung hielten sie. Mordaunt war ihnen die ganze Zeit wie ein Hund gefolgt und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mit der Entwicklung der Dinge nicht im Geringsten zufrieden war.

Wie auf geheime Übereinstimmung ignorierten aber alle vier, obwohl es Athos sichtlich schwer fiel, den jungen Mann und blickten sich an. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis Aramis es schließlich brach.

„Nun", begann er, „ich denke, dass sich unsere Wege hier wieder trennen. Obwohl, kann es sein, dass sich unsere Wege, d'Artagnan, eine Weile gleichen? Ich gehe nach Paris."

„Ihr habt recht, Monsieur, auch mich ruft es zurück nach Paris. Die Pflichten eines Leutnants."

„Hoffen wir, dass Euch bald die Pflichten eines Hauptmannes rufen."

„Und ich", bemerkte Porthos, „ziehe mich auf meine Güter zurück. Es wird Zeit, dass ich dort wieder nach dem Rechten sehe."

Aramis und d'Artagnan lächelten und wandten sich an Athos.

„Und Ihr, wo werdet Ihr hingehen?"

Athos antwortete nicht sogleich, vielmehr sah er Mordaunt an, der sich ihm langsam und etwas widerwillig zuwandte. Es schien, als mache es dem jungen Mann Mühe, dem Blick des Grafen stand zu halten.

„Auch ich", bemerkte Athos schließlich, „werde eine Zeitlang mit Euch den gleichen Weg haben. Ich kehre zu meinen Gütern zurück. Doch ich bitte Euch, Messieurs, reitet schon voraus. Ich werde nachkommen."

Alle wussten, dass es nun zwischen Mordaunt und dem Grafen etwas geben würde, doch was, konnte keiner von ihnen sagen.

Nur ungern saßen Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan auf und alle sahen Mordaunt zum letzten Mal warnend und drohend an, was er aber an seiner gleichgültigen Miene abprallen ließ. Zumindest versuchte er, sich zu beherrschen und sicher zu erscheinen, doch er war bleich und vermied es, dem Blick des Grafen de La Fère zu begegnen.

D'Artagnan als einziger beließ es nicht nur bei einem Blick, sondern zischte, als er dicht an dem jungen Mann vorbei ritt:

„Wenn Athos uns nicht bald eingeholt hat, wissen wir, was ihm geschehen ist und dann gnade Euch Gott…!"

Mit einem Schnalzen trieb er sein Pferd an und holte Porthos und Aramis ein, die im Schritt vorausritten. Schließlich waren sie fort und Mordaunt stand allein vor Athos, allein in dieser Einsamkeit, umgeben nur vom Heulen des Windes und dem fernen Rauschen der Brandung.

„Monsieur", begann de La Fère endlich langsam und schwer, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unerträglich wurde, „ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich bei Euch entschuldige."

Mordaunt wandte sich ihm voll zu und sah ihn ungläubig an.

Athos hatte Mühe, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen, für den Mord an Eurer Mutter und dafür, dass ich es nicht über mich brachte, in Euch jemand Anderes als ihren Sohn zu sehen…" Er brach bei diesen Worten ab. Mordaunt schwieg und erst nach einer langen Zeit war er zu einer Antwort fähig.

„Monsieur, es bedarf keiner Entschuldigung. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl Ihr allen Grund gehabt hättet, es mir zu nehmen und Ihr hattet viele Male die Gelegenheit dazu, die Ihr aber nie genutzt habt. Wir sind fertig miteinander. Wir schulden einander nichts mehr. Ich konnte meine Rache nicht vollenden, der ich mein ganzes Leben geweiht habe, weil ich an Euch gescheitert bin. Lebt wohl, Monsieur. Und Gott sei mit Euch."

Mit diesen Worten trat Mordaunt zurück. Der Graf de La Fère wandte sich von ihm ab und bestieg sein Pferd. Noch einmal blickte er auf den Sohn der Mylady, dann trieb er sein Pferd an und folgte im Galopp seinen Freunden.

Mordaunt aber stand allein und blickte dem Reiter hinterher, der langsam kleiner wurde und als Athos sich umwandte, um ein letztes Mal nach ihm zu sehen, hob Mordaunt wie zum Gruß die Hand.


End file.
